orderjournalfandomcom-20200215-history
Greater Horizon: Dark Side
'''Greater Horizon: Dark Side '''is a spin-off based from the Greater Horizon story. It features characters from the original story and also introduces new characters. Dark Side is the second story based from the ''Greater Horizon ''series. Story Dark Side branches off from the plot of the main story of Greater Horizon, which focuses more on Blane and their newest operative, Edward Coldren. Edward Coldren is an average high school student studying in New Hope City. Despite having no supernatural abilities and being normal in most aspects, he desires to become a hero, wondering how it would feel to save and protect others from danger. After a robbery incident that led to a dangerous shootout, Edward finally achieves his desire to become a hero, albeit at the cost of his life. In a critical condition, Edward fights for his life. To save his life, the staff of the New Hope City Medical Center, advised by a certain trusted client, decided to transplant experimental Paragon technology to Edward's body. The Paragon technology effectively healed Edward's body after a few weeks and was released from the hospital. Arriving home, he begins to see the change in his body, a minor side effect caused by the Paragon Energy. He is then visited by a man who introduces himself as Arnold Himmeltz. He begins to explain the reasons why he was transplanted with Paragon tech and how the Paragon energy inside him works. He also explains that due to his body not being suitable to the Paragon technology, he will be struggling to control his newly received powers. As such, he invites Edward to his organization, Blane, to help him control the Paragon energy inside his body. Edward takes Arnold's offer. He is then shown by Arnold how the world truly works, forcing him to abandon his dream of saving others as it gives him no merit. His mindset is completely changed by Arnold to believe that the world "is a battlefield where only the strong survive". As trouble brews both inside and outside New Hope City, he unknowingly uses his powers to save people and struggles whether he must return to his former ideals or to completely abandon it. Characters * Edward Coldren - An average highschool student who becomes an operative of the criminal organization, Blane. After an incident which resulted to his body being transplanted with various experimental Paragon techs, he gains the ability to decimate non-living entities down to its atoms. He is also part of a group of superhumans possessing Paragon eyes that serve under Blane called the Seekers. * Rikka Gorenstein - A new recruit of the Blane organization. She possesses the ability to manipulate memories, and as such, is said to be a valued piece by Arnold. She first appears to assist Edward in a certain mission and eventually becomes his partner in his other missions. She is later revealed to be a spy for another organization, Sacratev. * Arnold Himmeltz - A high-ranking officer in Blane and acts somewhat as a recruiter. He is also one of the many other executives of the organization. He is mainly in charge of the affairs in New Hope City. Evil, greedy and treacherous, he is willing to sacrifice anything to achieve his goals. Renzo Marcen, Dominic Granzmeyer and other characters featured in the main story also appear in ''Dark Side ''as supporting characters.